Theres No Such Thing As Lavender Dragons
by Emerald-Girl-2008
Summary: Lavender Brown has just started her sixth year at Hogwarts. She's pretty impressed with herself when shes offered a place at Professor Flitwick's Advanced Charms class. That is until she makes a horrible discovery Feedback Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: I Hate That I Have To Put Up With You**

"So, what are your subjects of choice? I see Transfiguration, Herbology, Divination, and Charms!"

"Is that enough?"

"Yes, it is**."**

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"Wait, before you go**,** Professor Flitwick here is running a Charms extension course. You really should consider taking it. Your scores are amazing and it would be enough NEWTs to get into the Ministry**.**"

"Really? I'd love to!"

"Wonderful! Here's your time table. Good luck!"

...I bet you're wondering what that was all about. First I must introduce myself! I'm Lavender**,** Lavender Brown**,** and I have a very interesting tale to tell you. Care to listen? Okay, so it isn't that great. It doesn't have dragons, or knights, but there's a little bit of magic! It's a tale about how I met my husband, and how I fell for him**.**

I'm a witch, and a fully qualified one now. When I was girl I was particularly gifted at Charms, so I took the extension course, mainly for the extra points. Little did I knowthat I wasn't the only one.

"Hey**,** Lavender**,**" my good friend Parvati said happily, skipping down the Great Hall towards me the second morning of my 6th year. "Are you okay?" She stared at my nervous face as I barely lifted the fork holding bacon.

"I'm okay**,**" I said hastily. Parvati looked at me, seeing through my blank face. I sighed, realizing that there was no use hiding it from Parvati. By our 3rd year we knew each other back to front. We were really good friends. I think we had a better relationship than she did with her twin sister.

"Okay**,**" I said, placing the fork on the plate in front of me and taking a deep breath. "I have my first extension Charms class today, and Pansy Parkinson came up to me today with her gang of girls and told me Draco Malfoy is going to be joining me**.**"

"What?" gasped Parvati. I knew this would be her reaction, but I just couldn't hide anything from her. As it so happens though, her reaction was worse than I thought it would be. She began shouting and screaming the place down and even stormed up to Professor Flitwick, the teacher for this class, demanding that he remove Draco from the class. All she ended up with was a detention from our head, Professor McGonagall, and taunting from Pansy.

"I was afraid that would happen**,**" I mumbled, as she approached me with all this news. "I didn't want to tell you anything but..."

"I forced it out of you, I know**,**" she said guiltily. "It's okay**,** Lavender. It**'**s only scrubbing the trophies in the trophy room, nothing too hard**.**"

"Not hard for you?" gasped a voice. It was Ron Weasley, the boy I had a secret crush on. I never told anyone about that, not even Parvati. I never really thought about it much after my second day of the 6th year, so that's probably why.

"What are you talking about?" Parvati snapped. She hated Ron. She thought he was a loudmouth and arrogant toad. I think that might have been another reason I didn't tell her about how I felt for Ron.

"I had to do it in our 2nd year**,**" he stated, cringing at the memory. "It was not fun at all. I don't know how Muggles can stand doing it. It must be so hard to be a Muggle. I just don't know how they can possibly manage to do such labor. Come to think of it, how can they live without magic?"

Parvati and I just rolled our eyes. Ron Weasley tended to get a bit dramatic over things, especially when he was hungry. There were only 5 minutes till lessons began, so naturally all food had to go. Ron had obviously slept in, judging by the shabbiness of his robes, which looked like he'd landed in them by falling off his bed.

"It**'**s not that hard you know**,**" said the voice of Hermione Granger (apostrophe, comma). "I managed it perfectly fine as a child**.**" I smirked, and Hermione noticed me. "Oh**,** hello**,** Lavender**.**" Even though we never hung around, and I thought Hermione was a little know-it-all, she was okay. Her smart nature certainly came in handy.

"I heard about the bad news**,**" she added, frowning. "I'm so glad I didn't take the class. I just couldn't stand being stuck in a classroom**,** learning with Malfoy**.**" Parvati and I nodded in agreement, but Ron just stared at us with a blank look on his face, as if something was puzzling him.

"Why didn't you take it?" he asked, which clearly explained his confusion. At that point I began to wonder why little know-it-all Hermione didn't take the class. She was definitely way smarter than me. It didn't make sense.

"I have the max number of NEWTs I can take**,**" she answered gruffly. Ron looked like he was about to ask something, but Hermione glared at him. "The time turners are broken, we've been through this**.**"

A loud bell sounded and we all looked at each other in alarm, realizing how much time must have passed. It was now time for class and we would be late if we didn't get a move on.

"I'll see you all later**,**" I said, grabbing my bag hastily and waving at the group. I had no intentions of being late to such an important class, despite having to put up with Draco. Maybe he wasn't as bad as they made him out to be. However, even now I realized what a stupid thought that was. He wasn't just bad. He was an unbelievable nightmare!

I stepped into the Charms classroom, which had changed a bit, obviously for the occasion. All the typical rectangular desks that were usually there had vanished. Instead**,** there was a round table with three chairs around it, two already filled by the bodies of Draco and Professor Flitwick. I sighed. I was annoyed with myself, realizing that I was 10 minutes late for the lesson. How much had I already missed?

"Sorry sir**,**" I said hastily, throwing myself into the remaining chair, which was, unfortunately**,** beside Draco, and pulling out parchment and ink from my bag. I sat up, stiffening slightly. Draco didn't have anything out, and I realized that there was no blackboard behind Flitwick. Draco smirked, and Flitwick gave me a cheery smile.

"No need for any written work in this class, Ms**.** Brown**,**" he said happily. "I was just telling Mr. Malfoy here that the main aim for this extension class is to focus on the practical side of Charms. It is my aim to teach you every spell that is in this book**.**" He showed us a big ugly brown book which had _'Advanced Charms for Advanced Students' _written in bold black writing on the cover.

"Each House has the option of selecting the smartest of the Charm students, but only one. You, Ms**.** Brown, got in second to Ms**.** Granger, who had enough NEWTs and did not need to take the class**.**"

As Flitwick went on, suddenly I heard a weird noise. At first I had no idea what in the world it was, till I realized Draco had been laughing at me. I blushed, embarrassed that I had been chosen second. I felt very humiliated, even though I couldn't care less about what Draco thought of me.

"...Very smart, my Ravenclaws**,**" Flitwick went on. "None of the Hufflepuffs felt up to taking this course. So, only you two were chosen this year. I must mention to you that you will not need to buy this book. I can give each of you a school copy, so everything's okay**.**"

Draco and I nodded. I was still glaring at him while he smirked. Already I was in no mood to put up with this! I suppose it was what happened to Parvati that had gotten me fired up. I had to keep calm**,** though. I certainly didn't want to wind up in detention myself.

"We have two lessons each week, Tuesday and Friday. I expect a new spell to have been practiced each time, so that I may test you, and then we can move on**.**" Flitwick said. We simply nodded, but our trance of glaring and smirking ended. Flitwick clapped his hands together, scaring us both.

"Now, our first set of lessons will be charming cutlery**,** obviously. It's a complex charm, but one of the basics for Advanced Charm students**.**" He stood up as he said this. So did Draco. I hastily got to my feet, realizing that I wasn't creating the best impression of myself. I can only blame Draco for that.

The whole bloody lesson, he drove me crazy! First he stole my wand out of my pocket, making me lose 10 minutes of my practice time while I frantically looked for it, tipping my bag inside out. Eventually he just 'charmed' it towards me, or rather, threw it so it bounced off my head.

"Look**,** sir**,**" he said excitedly. "I was trying to chop a carrot with this knife here, and I accidentally summoned Lavender's wand from under her desk!" Flitwick smiled at Draco, and to my horror, awarded him 5 points! On top of that**,** he made me say thank you. I was starting to get really angry now.

It didn't end there**,** though. I thought I'd be safe with my wand in my hand**,** practicing the spell. I reckon I did alright. Flitwick certainly noticed and I was glad for his praise. Draco didn't like this**,** though. He didn't show it on his face, but the nice big shove he gave me, which sent me crashing into the cupboard**,** was enough to convince me that he felt differently.

"Oh**,** Lavender, are you okay?" Draco said, faking concern. He bent down until he was at eye level with me, a big smirk on his face. "Don't bother trying to outdo me here**,** Lavender**,**" he whispered. "You can't beat me**.**" I stared at him in shock. I was so paralyzed by it that I couldn't get up.

"Is she alright?" Flitwick asked as Draco returned to charming his knife, which was now cutting up carrots nice and thin. He looked at me once again with that horrible smirk of his that I hate so much. Even to this day**,** I hate it.

"She's fine sir**,**" Draco said, putting on some kind of pathetic concerned voice - if you could call it that. I pulled myself up, trying to return to normal, which is pretty hard after you've been threatened. Maybe it wasn't a big threat, but it was enough to freak me out. I barely knew the guy. He was treating me like his mortal enemy or something.

Anyway, I returned to charming the knives, hoping Draco would soon get bored with bothering me. I sure was wrong! He began watching me, and just as I performed the charm, he poked me with his wand, causing my knife to go flying onto the floor, nearly hitting Professor Flitwick's foot!

"Not to worry**,** Ms**.** Brown**,**" he reassured me. I had fallen in shock, scared that I might have hurt him. He was fine**,** though, and to my joy, the bell rang.

"Oh, the bell!" Flitwick said in alarm. "Doesn't time go by fast when you're having fun?" I frowned at him unhappily. I wish I could have agreed with him, but that lesson certainly had not been fun. I was happy that it was lunchtime so that I could confide in Parvati about what happened. I could finally escape the hell of the classroom that Draco had created for me. Unfortunately**,** escape wasn't so easy.

"It**'**s lunchtime, isn't it? I have to hurry to the kitchens to give these wonderfully sliced vegetables to the house elves!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, alarmed. "You two wouldn't mind staying here and setting up the classroom for the next lesson**,** would you?" I had to stop myself from groaning in protest.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine**,** Professor**,**" Draco said. He just couldn't miss a chance to bother me to the best of his ability, could he? When Flitwick left, Draco threw a tomato at me. Where he got it from, I'll never know, but as soon as it hit me, I completely lost it. I don't know why. I could easily have cleaned it up with a simple spell. I suppose it was just because he had been bothering me all lesson.

"Listen, Draco Malfoy!" I snapped hysterically, getting up from the ground and approaching him, absolutely fuming with rage. "I don't know what I've done to make you treat me like nothing but dirt**,** but I'm trying to learn here and all you're doing is preventing me from learning anything, and it's driving me crazy!"

I took a deep breath, and moved on from explaining my frustration to verbally abusing him. "I hate you even more than I did before**,** Draco Malfoy. I wish you were never put in this class with me. I wish you never even went to this school. You're nothing but a stupid little slimy ferret. You think you're better than everyone else, and it's so stupid that you think that way. No one in this world would like a person like you!"

"I'm just an ordinary guy**,**" he said, putting on that innocent voice again. "All I want is to be loved. Is that so wrong?"

I'm pretty sure I threw a few books at him at this point, not wanting to play his little mind games. I can't exactly remember what happened then, but I do remember that before I left the room, slamming the door in his face, I screamed**,** "I hate that I have to put up with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I hate that you're so rude to me

**Chapter Two: I hate that you're so rude to me**

"Nice job, Mr. Malfoy. The whole classroom is back to the way it originally was before we came here. I'm extremely impressed with the way you've handled the class. Professor Snape didn't think you were up for it, but your scores said different, so I insisted to have you here. It is a decision I most definitely won't regret."

"Thank you sir. Your praise is enough to make me to continue this course. At first I didn't think I'd appreciate studying advanced Charms. However, I am rather enjoying it and you can be reassured that I wont drop it. I'm enjoying it far too much already. I'd also like to thank you for this opportunity"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I have never heard such kindness come from your mouth. I see the holiday's seem to have changed you, and for the better. Well, enough of this chatter, I have taken enough of your lunch time. I expect to see you, nice and pumping for Charms next Friday afternoon."

As you may have already realized, its Malfoy here, contributing to my wife's little story of how we met. She kindly asked me to help her out, and I simply could not refuse. Our relationship certainly has changed a lot from those days. That is the point of this story, to inform you of how it happened.

I was a cheeky brat back then. In fact, as Flitwick left, I began to laugh at the fact he thought I had changed. Me, Draco Malfoy, change? I don't think so. I had enjoyed torturing this little Lavender girl. She didn't seem to understand why. Well it's quite simple actually.

First of, she was a Gryffindor, and Slytherin's hate Gryffindor's. Secondly, she had laughed at Pansy, my love interest at the time, which was definitely not acceptable. Back then anyway. It was because of those two reasons I annoyed her so bad. A third reason had formed that day. Her reaction had created a sort of satisfied feeling in me.

What can I say? I was just an ordinary guy and all I wanted was to feel loved. Is that so wrong? I just wanted to annoy the Lavender girl by pretending I was a suck up. It certainly worked. At the same time I felt a little guilty.

That's one thing I can't stand feeling. The guilty feeling overcame me by the night, and as I sat in the biggest armchair by the fire within the Slytherin common room, I became even more annoyed at feeling what I felt. So I did what any person would do. I confided in my closest friend, Blaise.

"Hey Blaise," I said, poking him as he lay on his bed, sprawled out everywhere. He certainly was a heavy sleeper. Then again, I think most of us Slytherins are. So, to wake him up, I did what any Slytherin would do. I kicked him as hard as I could, and boy did he react.

"What in the world was that for?" he demanded, sitting up and rubbing his head. I snickered, amused at his sudden anger. That was the thing about Blaise. His emotions seemed to vanish fairly quickly.

"Well, Malfoy, spit it out" he snapped, glaring at me. He was always groggy. Possibly because every girl wanted him. I even saw Pansy eyeing him once. At the time I barely cared. That's the thing with me and Pansy. We were more like friends than girlfriend and boyfriend material.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Only cause you're my closest friend. I don't want you to be spreading it around though, Especially to Pansy. You know what she's like. The whole school will find out in a day, and it's important that no one finds out what I'm doing. The teachers will definitely be mad at me."

As I suspected, Blaise just stared at me blankly. I sighed, realizing he properly thought it was something to do with Voldemort. Sure, I was planning to become a Death Eater. I had briefly abandoned the project, more focusing on my studies, while learning Occumency off my aunt Bellatrix.

My plan was to become the best Death Eater ever, before I presented myself to Voldemort. I wanted to proudly outdo my father, who was complaining that Snape was getting all of Voldemort's attention. My father just didn't understand that Voldemort didn't want friends. He wanted skill on his side, which was my current aim.

"Draco?" Blaise said, waving his hands in front of my face. I woke up from my little day dream, realizing I was wasting good sleeping time. "Are you going to tell me what the hell you woke me up for or do I have to pull it out of you?"

"Okay, Give me a second" I snapped angrily. "You know how I'm stuck in that advanced Charms class with that Lavender girl from Gryffindor?"

Blaise nodded, looking uninterested. I wasn't discouraged, so I continued.

"Well, I've fooled Flitwick into thinking I'm the good little boy, while making her look like she wasn't one bit qualified for the class. I'm proud to say it worked like a charm"

"Ahahaha!" Blaise laughed, hitting his fist on the bed. I smiled, realizing it wasn't at all a mistake telling him. "Wait to find the best way to torture one of them stupid little Gryffies!" He stopped laughing, and looked at me, confused. "So what's the problem? You got a reaction. That was the point of it all, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know why though Blaise, but … well, I feel a little guilty. I'm so mad at myself for feeling this way. It's annoying and I don't want to feel like this. I just don't know how to stop feeling this way."

I sighed in frustration, not quite finished with my little tantrum. Blaise seemed to have heard enough. He was looking at me with an unbelieving expression.

"It's obvious what to do now," he said. I stared at him with much confusion.

He got up, sighing, turning away. A few minutes passed, before he turned back around, with a fairly simple explanation. "You prank her., again and again. Her reaction obviously disturbed you, and that isn't cool. So we come up with a great prank before your next Charms lesson, plain and simple."

So that as that. Blaise and I pulled our brains together to come up the perfect idea for pranking Lavender. The problem was we had way too many ideas. That's the best thing about being a Slytherin. Coming up with ideas to pester others is just too much of a simple task. The key was to pick the best one.

"Spiders on her cereal," Blaise said, pacing up and down, gazing out the window.

It was the morning of Friday, the day of my next Advanced Charms lesson, and Blaise and I still couldn't think of anything good enough. I looked up and saw Blaise staring at a spider web. We'd been reduced to getting our idea's from our common room. He turned and saw me looking.

"Sorry," he mumbled, frowning. "I think we've come up with nearly everything, but nothing is good enough yet. It seems so hopeless now. There's just nothing good enough, or original. I don't know about you, Draco, but I think we've come up with every single idea that there is that's decent. Let's just pick something and go with it."

"But we need something good," I whined, stressing it. "I want it to _really_ annoy her. To the point that she is speechless."

I closed my eye's imagining her reaction. It was all too clear. What wasn't clear in my vision was what had caused her to become so speechless. It seemed to be non existent. This just caused more frustration, and I knew if I didn't come up with something soon, Blaise would give up.

However, a sudden cry interrupted my thoughts, and Blaise and I looked at each other, recognizing the cry. We both ran up the stairs, in the common room, to find Pansy sitting there and sulking, her gang of girls surrounding her. Blaise and I fought through the crowd to find shattered glass all around her, and her hand cut up.

"What happened?" Blaise demanded, as I sat next to Pansy, holding her in an attempt to calm her down. I looked up as all the girls gazed at Blaise, attempting to explain something about a package, containing a trick glass. Blaise and I looked at each other, alarmed.

"Take her to the hospital wing," I said, defiantly.

They marched her off while Blaise waved his wand around, sending the shattered pieces of glass into a bin, before sitting beside me, staring at the box in my hand. It contained those trick glasses, and I was immediately aware of them being from the Weasley's joke shop. The two W's being crossed together to form a hand gesture made it obvious.

"This is it!" Blaise exclaimed, s we continued to stare at the glasses is awe. "These are perfect for your prank, and they work to! You're doing glasses today, aren't you?"

He looked at me, and the excitement on his face described exactly how I felt. It must have been visible on my face, because Blaise didn't bother to wait for my answer. He took the box from my hands and stared at it.

"There are five of these things left!" he said, delightedly. "It's such a perfect plan! You can't even get caught for it, its perfect!"

"It means I have to get there early enough to switch the glasses," I replied, facing a slight problem. Blaise didn't seem to care though.

He looked at me, and started laughing. I didn't understand why. Then I realized I had told him my whole plan of annoying Lavender, and understood. Blaise realized that I understood, but took it in his own liberty to answer anyway.

"You ask Flitwick, like the good little boy you are, if it's alright for you to set up for him to save him time," he said.

We both looked at each other and began laughing. It was obvious that all this waiting, all this planning wasn't a waste of time after all. I knew it would work, and it was all I could think about through my first four lessons of the day. My vision of speechless Lavender now included her with a cut up hand. I smiled contently to myself, happy that the guilty feeling had vanished.

"So sir, is it okay that I set up today?"

After a rushed lunch, I'd raced up to the head of house table, explaining to Flitwick when I found him, how I wanted to help arrange the classroom. He didn't look like he agreed with this idea. I wasn't prepared to give up yet, so I went into one of those 'helping people is a new light for me' speeches. That was enough to fool that sucker!

"I'm very pleased by your enthusiasm, Mr. Malfoy," he said, taking me to his office. On the desk was a crate containing wine glasses. I smiled as I realized they were completely identical to the trick glasses. I picked up the crate, which pleased Flitwick, and we walked to the classroom. What happened next was enough to put a big smile on my face.

"There!" Professor Flitwick said happily. "The classroom's all set up for three. Now all we need is to place the glasses."

His face suddenly turned stony and I had a scary feeling he could tell I was planning something. That wasn't quite it though.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy; I seemed to have forgotten the books. Would you mind finishing setting up while I got grab them?"

"Not at all, sir" I replied, smiling my 'good boy' smile.

My smirk broke through, as he left, and I pulled out the box of the trick glasses. The thing about these glasses was they were fine to be touched by hands. Yet, the instant a drop of magic touched them; they'd shatter at the person casting the spell on them. I regrettably thought that it was a clever idea, coming out of those two blood traitors.

Flitwick and Lavender entered at the same time. It seemed such a long time since I'd last seen her. She hadn't changed much, but her eye's refused to meet mine. I felt satisfied that she was still remembering what happened the other day. I started to feel that if I had been a little more patient, I wouldn't have had to go through with the prank… nah, it was too much of a good idea to pass up.

"Good afternoon, Ms Brown, Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick said as we sat down.

"Afternoon sir," I replied cheerfully.

Lavender just mumbled quietly. I don't know what, but it was some kind of pathetic excuse for a 'good afternoon'. Flitwick didn't seem to care one bit though. He went right into our lesson, which was no problem with me. I'd been dreaming all morning of Lavender's reaction, and I didn't think I could wait much longer to actually see it.

"Last lesson, we practiced cutting up vegetables with charm spells as part of our first unit," he beamed at us, and I nodded smiling. I turned to see Lavender looking up at Flitwick intently, as if doing her best avoid looking at me. I was annoyed to find that she was good at this. It meant that I couldn't throw any tricks her way until we started summoning glasses. It was good Flitwick wasn't bad at moving on.

"Now, today we will be practicing pouring drinks into these glasses," Flitwick continued. Lavender looked up. Her eyes were round with confusion. She put her hand up slowly. "Yes, Ms Brown," he said, looking at her.

"Sir. We did this in Charms last year. It was in our exam," She muttered nervously, trying her to avoid looking at me. It was good for her she was so good at it. I had the biggest smirk on my face. She would surely have sulked if she'd seen it.

Meanwhile, Flitwick let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, I am quite aware of this, Lavender," he said. "However, as advanced Charms students, we will be doing this while charming the glass as well." Lavender looked at him alarmed, but he ignored this and went on. "Don't worry, if you think you might drop the glass, I have put a charm on the glasses this morning to stop them from shattering if they do fall."

He looked at us, smiling. "So, shall we begin?"

And that we did do. We both took some glasses, and began practicing our task. I watched Lavender carefully, successfully levitating three glasses. Number five glass was a trick glass, and I waited with great anticipation to see what happened.

"Look sir! Four glasses," she said merely, clearly enjoying beating me. I was surprised she didn't heed my warning about not even attempting to try and beat me. Silly little girl … she was going to get what was coming to her.

"Why don't you try for five, Ms Brown? That will be a first in Hogwarts history," Flitwick said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to point out there had only have been two advanced charm classes before us, usually starting with kitchen charming last. I kept my mouth shut, excited for what was so to come.

It wasn't quite like what I expected. I suppose it was the actual explosion the blood traitors had been working on, more than the actual object they chose. The instant Lavender pointed her wand at the thing; a loud BANG went off, feeling the room with smoke, vanishing almost as quickly as it hard appeared.

"What just happened?" I coughed, trying to open my eyes. I gasped, to see Flitwick covering his face, blood pouring from it. "Sir!?" I gasped.

Lavender was standing exactly where she'd been, staring in disbelief and horror. It turns out Blaise and I weren't exactly right about the trick glasses. They shattered onto whoever was closest. In this case, Flitwick was the victim.

"I am so sorry sir!" Lavender cried. "I don't know how this happened!"

Once again, I'd left Lavender hysterical. Flitwick tried to calm her down, by saying everything was okay and Madam Promfery would fix him right up. Once he'd rushed off, I smiled contently.

"Oh, don't worry, Lavender," I cooed sweetly. "It was a simple mistake, I'm sure you wont be expelled or anything."

Lavender turned around, as red as a raging bull, glaring at me. I should of expected a tantrum, but I didn't expect me to be retaliating back. I'm just not usually like that at all. Lavender just brought out the anger in me.

"I know it was you! You slimy little ferret!" she roared. "I knew you were playing some kind of trick! You jinxed that glass, and that's why you wanted to come in early!"

"Oh what would you know?" I spat. "You're just jealous that I'm way smarter than you. You could never come up with such a genius plan like me."

"Wanna bet?!" she challenged.

"Yeah … I'll make a bet. A bet that you wouldn't be able to stay in this class much longer. You're pathetic to even attempt to think different." She stared at me for a while before turning away from me.

Flitwick returned, and helped us finish cleaning up, announcing we'd worked hard enough to deserve an early mark. As we packed our things, I distinctly heard Lavender hiss, "I hate that you're so rude to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I Hate the way you Treat my Friends

**Chapter Three: I Hate the way you Treat my Friends**

"I'm fed up with him, Parvati! I can't stand this endless torture with him any longer! I could have gotten into serious trouble today. If the teacher had been McGonagall or Snape, they would have murdered me!"

"Then consider yourself lucky. My arm hasn't felt the same since I did that detention. If it was in better condition, and there was no such thing as consequences, I'd hit that Draco Malfoy so hard he'd surely regret that he ever messed with us!"

I sighed, realizing that it was pointless now to challenge Malfoy. Parvati and I could only dream about what we wanted to do him. That's all it was though, a dream. Malfoy had the upper hand of being really cunning, being a Slytherin and all. I just didn't think that Parvati and I could reach to his level of intelligence. He had come up with a surprisingly good idea. I felt envious towards him, and this feeling only led me to become more miserable over what had happened.

"It's hopeless, Parvati," I said on the following Monday afternoon, as the two of us thought of ways to out do Malfoy. The sun was shining and I felt at peace lying on the soft green grass, sipping pumpkin juice and eating chocolate frogs, but inside me there was a grey cloud destroying that peace, and its name was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, come on Lavender!" Parvati said, tossing the seventh Dumbledore Chocolate Frog card we'd gotten today. "It isn't as hopeless as you may feel. There's thousands of way's we can out do Malfoy. We just haven't thought of it yet. We just got to put our brains together and come up with something wonderful."

"We've already tried that," I said miserably.

I was glad that Parvati was so into trying, but to me the whole thing was pointless. We could only go so far, and right now I'd felt I'd gone as far as I could with the battle with Malfoy. I didn't want to tell Parvati straight away though.

A part of me still had that small glimmer of hope, the kind of hope that encourages you to just keep going. So I kept my mouth shut and listened to Parvati go on about just seeing how my next lesson was like, which was what I did. I can tell you now it changed my mind in seconds about what Parvati had said about going on.

In our third lesson of Charms, Flitwick assessed our ability to pour drinks into glasses, from the other side of the room this time. After that we moved on to mixing ingredients together, using cake mix ingredients. I can tell you right now that stirring isn't easy when you have to rely on magic. At least for a first timer, like I was.

"Come on, Ms Brown. If you can pour five drinks, this task should be a piece of cake," Professor Flitwick had said encouragingly.

I agreed with him on that, but with Draco Malfoy inches away from me, possibly plotting a little scheme, I was too frightened to do anything without him in my view, so I failed to concentrate on the task that was at hand. This didn't please me, or Flitwick.

"I'm sorry sir," I said miserably, at yet another failed attempt. "I don't know what's come over me."

I then heard a small laugh, and turned, realizing Draco was laughing at me. I glared, realizing that he understood that his presence was causing me to do badly. The thought annoyed me, so I decided to forget that he was there, and simply focus as hard as I could at stirring that spoon.

I blocked him out of my mind. The torture he had put me through, his face, even that stupid laugh of his. I waved my wand and the spoon began stirring like crazy. I stared in amazement, realizing it had worked. I had done it! Flitwick was equally impressed with me. Draco certainly wasn't, and all my happiness dropped there at the look on his face. I knew he wouldn't let me get away with it, and I was right.

"Good job today, Ms Brown, Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick sad, as we packed up our things. "You two are progressing very quickly, even for Advanced Charms students. I am very proud of you both, and look forward to seeing you on Friday afternoon."

I'm happy to say I escaped the classroom unscathed. I knew there was something wrong though. Malfoy wouldn't have let me escape that easily. As it so happens, he followed me. He followed me all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Well, he would have, but I stopped and turned around, sensing there was someone behind me.

"What do _you_ want," I snapped staring at him.

As usual he had that stupid smirk on his face. I really wished he didn't look at me like that. It was bad enough that I knew he was already up to something. I just didn't know what yet, and frankly I didn't want to know. It was Draco Malfoy so it had to be something nasty.

"Oh nothing," he said simply, kicking the floor with his feet. "I just thought I'd follow you up here, you know. I need tips for being such a great student, like you."

I glared at him, realizing that once again all he wanted to do was taunt me. To me it seemed really pathetic, a real Slytherin type thing to do. So I did what any Gryffindor would do. I turned around and walked away. Big mistake!

"Hey Lavatory," he yelled. "Take this!"

I turned around, yet another stupid mistake, and could do nothing but watch as a tomato headed towards my direction, and splattered all over my face. He laughed wickedly, and walked away. All I did was stand there in shock for a while, before I ran off, all the way to the safety of the girl's dormitory, crying my eyes out.

I just couldn't take much more of Draco Malfoy. He may just be an ordinary guy, who wanted to feel loved, and there was nothing with that. But he was making me want to give up my education and just hide away in a hole or something. I didn't feel I was able to compete up to his standard of his little tricks. He was just way too cunning. I just wanted to give up and hide away from the world.

Fortunately, Parvati found me, buried under many sheets and pillows of my bed. It was lunch time, so I don't know why she came up to our room. Parvati was usually right on top of things. But I'm glad she found me.

"Its Malfoy again, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded, but didn't look up. I felt ashamed enough that I had let him reduce me to being upset, let alone having him succeed at actually making me cry. That really made me mad, especially at myself. Parvati had different views on the situation though.

"It's not your fault at all, Lavender!" she exclaimed, shaking me. "It's all that Malfoy's fault! He's done this to you." She glared into space, obviously thinking about revenge. "His got not right to pick on you like he has been, and it's about time we teach that little slimy ferret a lesson."

"Thanks Parvati," I mumbled into the pillow, but she could still somehow hear. I got up, wiping my eyes, seeing her giving me an awkward smile. I returned it, looking out the window. "I just don't think I can cope much longer. I think I want to drop Advanced Charms."

"No!!" Parvati yelled, staring at me in shock. "Please, Lavender! You have to reconsider this! You can't just up and give up after three lessons! Draco may be the biggest pain the butt ever, but you can't just give up! We haven't tried our ideas yet. We haven't even attempted anything yet! Please don give up, Lavender! Don't let him win!"

I looked away, knowing that despite Parvati's determination to help me succeed in defeating Draco Malfoy, there seemed little point in me forcing myself through this torture that he was putting me through. So, I got up, and walked out, as bravely as I could, ignoring Parvati's cries of protest all the way to Professor Flitwick's office.

"Please, Lavender, I … I have the best plan! Just give me second … Lavender! Please don't knock on the door! This doesn't have to happen, we just need more time … Lavender!"

"Parvati, stop it," I said, turning to her. "I know this is properly the biggest mistake I've ever made, but you need to understand me for a moment. It may be the first week, I know that." I sighed deeply, taking in all the words I was saying to her. "I don't want to pull out by the time it's too late, so please understand that."

Parvati just stood there, staring at me, but her not responding clearly told me it was okay to continue on with my plan; no matter how much she hated it. So I knocked on Flitwick's door, walked in and sat down, while he examined Parvati and I with much curiosity. Parvati looked at me, making it clear that I should get it over with. So I took a deep breath.

"I want to drop advanced Charms," I announced. Professor Flitwick's reaction was nearly as bad as Parvati's, only for different reasons.

"Why Lavender?" he asked. "Where has this come from?"

"Well …" I began, not knowing exactly how to answer the question realistically. "I guess that in today's lesson, my poor performance has kind of discouraged me into continuing with it. I feel that I may not be able to live up to the expectations of Advanced Charms."

"Oh Lavender," he said laughing. "A few mistakes doesn't mean anything. You really are gifted at charms and it'd be a shame to see you leave after one lesson"

"It's just how I feel sir," I replied, realizing Professor Flitwick really did think I was brilliant and Charms, and thought my reason wasn't good enough.

"Well, Lavender, I think that you should wait until next lesson to see how you feel. If, by the end of the lesson you still feel that way, then I'll consider letting you go."

Parvati and I left his office, just as the bell for the last two lessons of the day went. Flitwick's words seemed to have given her more encouragement to get revenge on Draco Malfoy. As we passed the dungeons, having spent most of the walk from Flitwick's office in silence, she turned to me, her face glowing.

"I'm going to get revenge on that slimy ferret, if it's the last thing I do," she declared.

I smiled, realizing more than ever, what a kind friend she was. Unfortunately, one of Draco's buddies overheard what Parvati had said. I'm assuming this because of what happened at dinner that night.

"Hey Harry, long time no see."

At dinner, I arrived fairly early, but I was still surprised to see that Parvati was no where in sight. So I sat beside Harry and Ron, who didn't seem to mind my appearance.

"Hey Lavender," Harry said, staring into space.

I couldn't help but notice Ron stuffing his face like no tomorrow. I felt kind of disgusted, but couldn't help but think of how cute he could be. I thought that if I ever did get together with him, the first thing I was going to change was his eating behaviors.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked; noticing she was nowhere to be seen. Ron mumbled something that sounded along the lines of 'library'. Harry however, stared darkly into space.

"I don't care," he said, finally brought back to life. He picked up his fork and began stuffing meat pie into his mouth. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what was going on. Before I could pry more into the subject, I heard a sudden cry, a cry that sounded a lot like Parvati. I was right about that.

I got up from the table and ran around towards the Slytherin table where I had heard her. I gasped in horror to find her standing there, soaking from head to toe. I stared in shock, completely ignoring Draco Malfoy, Pansy and all the other Slytherin's there who were laughing at Parvati.

"He threw water at me!" Parvati choked.

I just grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way up to our common room. I waited there while she changed in the girls dormitory, before emerging, completely dry. At least most of her.

"I don't know why they did it to me," she said, sitting beside me. "I was just walking past, one of them called my name and next thing I know I'm covered in water!"

"What an idiot!"

I looked up to see Hermione walking through the portrait hole. We stared at her, wondering how she knew.

"Ron told me," she answered angrily, reading the looks on our faces. "I've had it up to here with Draco Malfoy picking on you two."

I looked at Parvati in alarm, while she just looked guilty.

"Sorry, I had to tell her," she confessed. I didn't blame Parvati for what she did though. She was only looking out for me, and Hermione was smart. She obviously figured she'd be able to help with the great revenge plan.

"I'm going to find Malfoy and give him a piece of my mind," Hermione growled, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hermione, wait!" I cried, getting up. It was too late though. Hermione had already managed to escape the room before I noticed. I sighed, looking over at Parvati miserably. "This is only going to cause more conflict between Malfoy and us," I said, and boy was I right.

For the next two days and a half before my next Advanced Charms lesson, Hermione and Parvati were forced to face Malfoy's wrath. After Hermione encountered him, she had food thrown at her every meal time, fell out of her chair as Malfoy was pulling it back with magic, as well as having things summoned out of her bag.

It was okay for her though, she figured out a few counter spells. Poor Parvati was having glasses of water chasing her around the school. As lunch time ended on Friday, one had finally caught up with her.

After I made sure she was okay, I stormed all the way to Advanced Charms class. When Flitwick wasn't watching, I grabbed Malfoy's collar, looked him right in the eye and snapped, "I hate the way you treat my friends!"


End file.
